1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a ceiling-embedded air conditioner, more specifically to a structure of a pipe draw portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ceiling-embedded air conditioner has a casing main body. The casing main body includes a heat exchanger and an air blower (turbo fan) inside, and is embedded in a space formed between a ceiling slab and a ceiling panel. A square decorative panel is mounted on the bottom surface (facing the interior of a room) of the casing main body. In general, an air suction opening is provided in the center of the decorative panel, and air blowoff openings are provided around the air suction opening.
A pipe draw portion is provided on the side wall of the casing main body to draw a refrigerant pipe to the outside. For example, as illustrated in JP-A-2011-202925, the pipe draw portion is generally a cutout portion formed by cutting out partially the side walls of the casing main body at and around a corner portion. A pipe cover is attached to the pipe draw portion to fix a refrigerant pipe. The pipe cover has a wire draw hole. The wire draw hole is used to draw to the outside an electric wire from an electric equipment box housed in the casing main body. The refrigerant pipe and the electric wire are drawn from almost the same position. The electric wire is guided from the electric equipment box through a wire guide groove as a concave groove formed in the bottom surface of a drain pan to the wire draw hole. In general, a wire cover is screwed to the opening surface of the wire guide groove. When the wire cover is removed, the electric wire appears on the bottom surface of the casing main body.
In addition, as described in FIG. 4 of JP-A-2011-169583, for example, a foamed resin heat insulator is disposed on the inner peripheral surface of the casing main body. A seal portion is provided on the heat insulator near the pipe draw portion and is in abutment with the end plate of the side end portion of the heat exchanger.